Recuerdos de un futuro
by Shiorita
Summary: Llegó un momento que Herms ya no distinguía sueño de realidad. Se despojo de su conciencia, miró a Sirius y... se dejó llevar. Respuesta al reto de Learilla de WS. Regalo para Denu. Lleva Lemmon, no sé cuánto porque soy novata en ese, pero lleva xD
1. Esferas azules

**¡¡Por fin!! **Terminé el fic que sí, lo he escrito de un tirón y dios, llevo aquí todo el día. En fin, que la idea al principio es que fuera un pero acabó teniendo tres capítulos porque sino no me entraba la historia ni de coña. Que he perdido la cantidad de palabras que tiene y no me apetece ponerme a contar… xD

En fin, Learilla, este crack es culpa tuya, que yo antes no hacía cosas tan raras. Si veis que hay mucho detalle en algunas cosas, bueno, es que soy una maniática y cuando me salgo del canon o lo explico o me pone mala porque para mí Hermione no puede querer a otra persona que no sea Ron si no se explica bien. Creo que lleva abierto, durante todo el proceso, la página del Diccionario de HP porque sino nada. Así que espero haber sido lo más fiel al canon que se puede ser en estos casos. Y también que los personajes me hayan quedado IC, que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas; pero ahora, agotada, me confieso horrible para pedir un beta. Excepto para cierto asunto :P pero eso es otra historia.

Sé que deseáis que me calle, pero no puedo evitarlo:

Denu, espero que te guste, porque este Sirius&Herms va para ti. Te quiero

Al final te lo publico 3 días antes, para que el día de tu cumple llegue con el último capi ;)

0O0O000000000000000000000000000

**Esferas azules **

Los rayos del sol de mediodía se colaban por la ventana del estudio donde Hermione estaba trabajando. Los libros, pulcramente ordenados, descansaban sobre las estanterías en una línea perfecta y cuidada. El polvo brillaba por su ausencia, al igual que el aire puro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada ahí, aunque aún no se había percatado.

-¿Vas a salir ya?

La voz de Ginny le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tenía un deje preocupado y se notaba, incluso a través de la pared, que la chica se moría por entrar y sacar a Hermione de su estudio.

-Sí, ahora voy. –contestó de forma automática sin saber cuándo dejaría lo que estaba haciendo.

Ginny no pudo sino asentir y marchar de nuevo rumbo a la cocina, donde unos preocupados Harry y Ron tenían sus miradas cargadas de preguntas. Ginny alzó las manos, antes de que empezaran a hablar, para defenderse del ataque.

-Ha dicho que ahora vendría.

-Así que, sigue con ello ¿no?-preguntó Ron con el alma a punto de caérsele a los pies

-Eso parece –concedió Harry con un leve movimiento de cabeza. –Y ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

-Lo sé, lo sé. –aceptó Ron con algo de pesar. Conocía muy bien a Hermione, nada le haría cambiar de parecer ante algo que ya había tomado como decisión- Sin embargo, si sólo pudiera saber de qué se trata.

Ron suspiró y Harry no supo como darle su apoyo. A veces Hermione era tan rara. Pero ¿qué demonios? Hermione, por muy amiga suya que fuera, no dejaba de ser una chica. Y de todos es sabido que las chicas son raras, incomprensibles, un auténtico rompecabezas.

-Deberás confiar en ella- sentenció Ginny mientras terminaba de poner la mesa. Juntó al cuarto plato, la esperanza de ver salir a Hermione de aquella celda donde se había encerrado voluntariamente desde hacía tres días. ¿Qué hacía? Nadie lo sabía. Excepto aquel personaje estrambótico que había aparecido un día en la puerta de casa de su hermano cuando toda esta locura comenzó.

Al principio Ron no sabía cómo sacar a Hermione de su encierro, y ante el hecho de que no era muy buen cocinero pidió ayuda a su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny sabía de menús sólo un poco menos que de Quidditch, y su material sobre chicas estaba repleto de conceptos que para Ron se clasificaban entre peligrosos y alucinantes.

-¿Cómo va vuestra carrera? –preguntó Ginny en cuanto se sentaron, con la intención de iniciar una conversación amena.

-Tirando –cabeceó Ron sin evitar sonreír. Le encantaba prepararse para ser auror.

-Está genial- afirmó Harry sin ambigüedades- Aunque yo eso, ya te lo he contado.

-Ya – respondió sonriendo Ginny

-Lo siento, chicos. Perdón por llegar tarde, pero me muero de hambre.

Una Hermione con unas ojeras demasiado grandes para sus recién cumplidos diecinueve años apareció ante ellos con un libro en la mano. Ginny la miró reprobatoriamente, y a Harry le pareció asombrosa la similitud con las miradas que solía echarles la Señora Weasley a los gemelos.

-No puedo evitarlo –alegó Hermione como disculpa.

-Vale, pero apártalo mientras comemos. –Concedió Ginny –Ya que no nos puedes contar sobre qué va el asunto, por lo menos que no todo ronde alrededor de ello.

-De eso quería hablaros- acogió Hermione la oportunidad que le brindaba Ginny –Os voy a contar qué he estado investigando.

El choque del tenedor de Ron al caer contra su plato de pudding fue ignorado por los otros dos comensales, que miraron a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez que la veían.

-¿Qué… nos lo vas a contar?-acabó, tartamudeando, Harry la frase

Hermione asintió y apriscó los últimos trozos de pudding que quedaban en su plato antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Os acordáis de aquel día que fuimos al Ministerio de Magia, para lo de la Profecía?-tanteó el terreno, y miró a Harry preguntándose si estaría listo para hablar alguna vez sobre ella. Puede que ya hubiera hablado de ello con Ginny, o puede que nunca lo hiciera.

Los tres asintieron. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel año? El Ejército de Dumbledore, la huida de los gemelos, la muerte de Sirius…

-Bueno, pues cuando entramos en la Sala de la Esencia del Tiempo –Hermione cogió aire para continuar- destruimos todos los giratiempos que allí había.

-Y ahora, el Ministerio quiere volver a crear otros, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Ron a voleo, sin saber qué hacer con el silencio que había dejado Hermione tras hablar de los recuerdos de ese año.

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Hermione dejando atónito a Ron, y a los demás.

Un silencio los embargó a todos.

-Sé que aún no he acabado la carrera de auror y tal, pero la profesora McGonagall me propuso ayudar en la investigación y acepté. ¿Os imagináis? Poder ayudar a los aurores, e incluso a algunos inefables en una rama de la magia como esta. –el tono de Hermione denotaba una emoción difícil de contener; y ahora los tres entendían cómo había podido pasarse tanto tiempo leyendo sobre un trabajo.

Ron sintió deseos de abrazarla, y de decirle lo lista, lo guapa, y lo genial que era; pero Hermione se le adelantó y continuó hablando. Explicando su teoría.

-"A ver, el mecanismo de los giratiempos está compuesto de finas cuerdas de magia. Son como los hilos blancos que caen en los pensaderos. Tienen una fisiología parecida, pues con ambos puedes viajar hacia atrás, hacia los recuerdos.

Cuando echas hacia atrás en el giratiempos no puedes hacerlo sobre un pasado que no es tuyo. La diferencia en estos casos es que el giratiempos tienes el poder de hacer cambiar algunas cosas, mientras que en el pensadero sólo se almacenan.

Esto es debido a que el poder que lleva a esas fibras a tener esas cualidades tiene orígenes distintos. En los pensamientos, surgen de la varita. La frase de _La varita elige al mago_ es la más ingenua y a la vez la más trascendente. La varita y el mago están interconectados de forma que sólo la propia varita de un mago, será capaz de extraer los recuerdos de ese mismo.

En cambio, para crear los hilos del giratiempos se utilizan las pociones. He estado estudiando el único giratiempos que se salvó de la destrucción. Fue el mío, pues se quedó en el colegio por si alguien más requería su uso. Su forma es muy similar a la de los átomos. La estabilidad que proyecta, lo que da pie a que nos podamos mover con toda libertad dentro del pasado, pues no estamos sujetos a una escena determinada como en el otro caso, es ocasionada por la cantidad de lágrimas de unicornio que llevan dentro. Son como los protones y los neutrones de un átomo.

De esta forma, los electrones son la magia que crea el vínculo con el pasado y los niveles por donde éstos se desplazan los hilos conductores.

El mundo material está compuesto de átomos y moléculas. En cambio, el tiempo está formado por esferas con la misma composición. Si basta una molécula para cambiar un elemento, ¿Acaso no vale una esfera para hacerlo con un momento?"-

La pregunta retórica de Hermione sólo trató de responderla Harry; ya que para Ron y Ginny aquello de átomos, moléculas, electrones y demás sonaba demasiado a chino. La física era demasiado muggle para ellos. Para Ron aquello se salía de lo normal, para Ginny también. Demasiada metafísica para ellos, más acostumbrados a la práctica que a la teoría sobre cualquier magia. Pero Hermione, ajena a todo esto, siguió con su exposición:

-"Las lágrimas de unicornio sirven para poder atrapar las esferas del tiempo. Cuantas más lágrimas, más esferas. Las esferas se unen y se mezclan de forma que cientas pueden ocupar el espacio de una, aunque no tendrán la misma intensidad. Una esfera corresponde a un minuto, y así sucesivamente.

Las esferas cambian de color según su unidad de tiempo. Así las transparentes son las mínimas, de un minuto; las blancas son de una hora, y después el número aumenta con los colores del arcoiris. Así el rojo serán los días, y el violeta los milenios.

Es cierto que estos últimos sólo han salido en las leyendas pero no creo que, después de lo que hemos vivido, haya que menospreciar nada.

He trazado una línea del tiempo adonde me gustaría viajar para demostrar mi teoría. Y, tras hablarlo con varios de mis profesores, además de McGonagall, han decidido que la mejor época es la de tu padre, Harry. La de los Merodeadores." – Esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba la única persona que había seguido su explicación desde el principio.

No la decepcionó. Sus ojos se abrieron, su boca murmuró algo ininteligible, se pasó una mano por el pelo y acto seguido reaccionó:

-¿¡Qué!?

El cómo, porqué se perdieron en su garganta. Incluso el "¿por qué no puedo yo también?" que Hermione esperaba que no se le ocurriera decir. Así que aprovechó ese momento para explicar los últimos detalles de la obra, magnánima, que se proponía.

-"El jefe del Departamento de Misterios, quien tiene cerca de cien años, firmará una carta con su puño y letra para indicarse así mismo, dentro de varios años atrás, lo que vamos a hacer. Yo tendré que aprenderme los resultados de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS de ese año, porque iré en calidad de examinadora. De esta forma, no cambiaré las cosas y certificaré mi teoría sobre cómo funciona el tiempo.

Mañana cuando vayamos al Ministerio yo haré un viaje que en teoría debería tardar demasiados años en traerme de nuevo aquí. Sin embargo, la idea está en que, desde aquí, activéis la cuenta atrás, pasados los siete días de mi viaje. De esta forma, invertiréis el mecanismo que hace que el giratiempos sólo viaje hacia el pasado.

Con esto, no sólo pretendo reconstruir los giratiempos que destruimos, sino perfeccionar la Ley de la Esencia del Tiempo. Si podemos viajar también al futuro, habremos podido entender algo más de nuestra misma esencia como seres humanos.

Os cuento todo esto porque sois las personas en las que más confío. A lo mejor las cosas se complican, a lo mejor alguien hace algo que me perjudica. Sé que vosotros no lo haréis así que, a pesar de que me lo han prohibido expresamente, os lo cuento. A los siete días, hacedme regresar a casa" –pidió Hermione y dejó caer los brazos sobre la mesa, exhausta tras su discurso.

Ya era la hora de cenar cuando Hermione recibió la respuesta. Rió al oír las peticiones de Ron para que le explicara la física muggle que ella había dado hacía demasiado tiempo como para que se acordara de aquella época; y le abrazó ante sus promesas de hacerla regresar para estar con él, porque sin ella, él…

-Me contarás algo sobre ellos ¿no? –los ojos de Harry brillaban como el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Harry, quien nunca se había movido del camino correcto, tenía las pupilas de un fulgor extraño. La misma mirada que tenía ella antes de cometer una infracción, algo demasiado tentador para evitarlo. Pero que esta vez, Harry iba a tener que hacer.

-Por supuesto –prometió –y además, no me inmiscuiré entre ellos para que puedas nacer.

-Va, sino nace, el mundo no se perderá nada-bromeó Ron.

-Hombre, no sé tú… pero para que no nazca Harry, James se tiene que enamorar de Herms.- concluyó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesas- Y a ti eso, ¿dónde te deja?

Ron abrió los ojos y le dio un puntapié a Ginny.

-Quita, quita. Prefiero que nazca Harry, mira por donde.

-¡Oye! –se quejó el aludido.

Hermione rió, y miró largamente a sus amigos. Mañana le tocaría partir, descubrir todo lo que ansiaba conocer. Pero hoy, esa noche, estaba con ellos y le tocaba disfrutarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que lo había prometido, no podía asegurar nada. ¿Y si las cosas cambiaban?


	2. Príncipe de los sueños

**El príncipe de los sueños**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran exactamente igual a cómo les recordaba. Largos, de piedra pulida y lleno de estudiantes. Sobre todo de éstos últimos. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo sino mirar con curiosidad todos los rincones del castillo por donde pasaba con ánimo de poder ver las versiones adolescentes de los adultos que conocía.

Así, cuando un Dumbledore más joven y menos preocupado que el último que ella había visto, les ofreció sentarse a comer en la mesa de los profesores, Hermione paseó la mirada por el resto de las mesas, presa de curiosidad.

Rezó para sí misma, deseando que James Potter fuera, como todos decían, idéntico a Harry. No le costó mucho dar con él, debido a la juerga que parecía emanar aquel trocito de mesa.

-Aunque no lo parezca, son dos de los muchachos más brillantes del curso- le comentó la profesora Sprout, al percatarse de la atención con la que Hermione miraba a dicho grupo.

-Así es, aunque desde mi parecer la novia del primero, Lily Evans, les lleva bastante ventaja.

Hermione se volvió hacia el profesor que acababa de alabar a la madre de Harry. El profesor Slughorn mantenía ese aire de regodeo cada vez que hablaba sobre sus adorados alumnos. Hermione, que ya había calado al profesor desde que le conocieron Harry, Ron y ella en sexto curso, no se sorprendió de oírle hablar así.

Asintió y simuló que se concentraba en su comida; sin embargo, Slughorn, quien parecía tener unas ganas inaguantables de hablar, decidió preguntarle aquello que llevaba pasando de boca en boca por todo el Comedor desde que el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos había aparecido por la puerta.

-Perdona que la moleste –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que un antiguo profesor la tratara de usted- pero, ¿cómo así ha sido admitida en el Tribunal?

Era algo de todos sabido que el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos estaba compuesto por magos y brujas de muy avanzada edad, por lo que no dejaba de sorprender el hecho de que una muchacha, de no más de veinte años, estuviera en él.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Era lógico que muchas se planteasen esa pregunta. Por suerte, los únicos que podían causarle verdaderos problemas estaban al tanto de las causas.

Hacía tan solo unas horas, Hermione se había presentado ante Griselda Marchbanks para que ella firmara el documento que había redactado Tiberius Ogden. En este mismo se explicaba lo que iba a hacer la aspirante a auror y cómo debían de actuar sus propios yos.

No dejaba de ser algo peligroso, así que todos los detalles del plan estaban escrupulosamente atendidos. Mientras que Marchbanks, Ogden y otros tres magos más trabajaban para llevar a Hermione al momento justo que ella había calculado; ésta se dedicó a memorizar todos y cada uno de los resultados de los Exámenes que debía evaluar.

-Sólo estarás una semana. –le informó Marchbanks –Sé que los TIMOS duran unas dos semanas, pero no queremos exponerte demasiado tiempo al peligro que supone un viaje en el tiempo. Aprende sólo los resultados de los EXTASIS del curso de 1977 y 1978.

Nadie le preguntó porqué había elegido aquel año en cuestión y Hermione lo agradeció, pues dudaba encontrar una respuesta que satisficiera a todos.

-Griselda Marchbanks lo consideró oportuno. –dio por terminada la conversación sobre ese punto. No tenía que dar demasiada información o la gente podría sospechar. Aunque lo más seguro es que estuvieran muy lejos de la verdad.

La comida terminó y Hermione acompañó a Marchbanks ante una vista con el profesor Dumbledore. La jefa del Tribunal expuso ante el director de Hogwarts el problema de Hermione, quien no tenía casa para dormir durante el período que durasen los exámenes. Hermione sintió cómo se perdía en el azul celeste de los ojos de Dumbledore mientras trataba de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando. Marchbanks no dijo más de lo necesario, y Dumbledore no quiso preguntar por lo que el director se levantó sin prisa pero sin pausa de su escritorio y acompañó a las dos mujeres a la Torre Oeste.

A pesar de que Harry le había contado que la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba en las mazmorras, la de Ravenclaw en otra de las torres; y la de Hufflepuff cerca de las cocinas, Hermione siempre se había preguntado que había en esa otra. Ahora ya lo sabía: un lugar para los invitados.

Cama, baño

, chimenea y un estudio. Sencilla, sin ostentaciones, sin estandartes ni banderas: perfecta. Allí podría continuar estudiando el papel que le tocaba desempeñar en Hogwarts esta vez.

-Por supuesto, al igual que el resto del Tribunal, -le explicó Dumbledore tras ver la satisfacción con la que Hermione había acogido su estancia temporal- mientras usted esté aquí podrá disponer de todo el acceso a la información que requiera.

Hermione no se lo podía casi ni creer. ¡No tenía vedada la entrada a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca! ¡Cuántas veces había deseado poder hacer eso! Pero nunca, nunca, lo había conseguido sin necesidad de pedir un permiso expreso.

-Empezaremos esta tarde, a las cinco, en el Gran Comedor. Los EXTASIS se hacen antes que los TIMOS así que se utilizan las mismas instalaciones. –le informó Marchbanks como si Hermione no hubiera hecho nunca esos exámenes. Si casi, hasta se acordaba de las preguntas que le había hecho.

Hermione asintió y se abalanzó sobre el sofá que había frente a la chimenea en cuanto oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con un _hasta entonces, señorita Granger_.

El primer día resultó ser más duro de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Una cosa era examinarse, y otra acordarse de quien era cada alumno y que nota debía recibir. Sin embargo, no podía evitar una ligera satisfacción al mirar a la cara a muchos de aquellos jóvenes y reconocer a personas como Snape. Si Harry o Ron hubieran estado ahí, no dudaba en que le habrían suspendido; pero por algo le habían mandado a ella.

-Extraordinario –sentenció cuando un Severus de diecisiete años terminó con sus hechizos de Transformaciones.

Nada más llegar a su habitación cayó en redondo sobre su cama, sin ni siquiera preocuparse en quitarse sus zapatos. A la mañana siguiente maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía aquella falta de cuidado mientra se duchaba y trataba de dominar su cabellera. Durante el desayuno se sirvió varias tazas de café con el objetivo de mantenerse activa todo el día.

-"Los viajes en el tiempo son como los viajes en avión. Te dejan cansado y maltrecho hasta que te echas una buena siesta. Pero en época de exámenes ¿Qué siesta me voy a echar?" –pensó Hermione mientras untaba una de sus pastas en la taza.

Además, lo último que quería era desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Por la mañana, que tenía libres, porque los alumnos no necesitaban el Tribunal al completo para un examen teórico, podía pasear por Hogwarts a su antojo. De la Biblioteca se llevó varios libros, bajo la escrutadora mirada de la señora Pince, que trataba sobre la teoría del tiempo.

Los depositó sobre su estudio y así se le fue la mañana del martes, entre hojas y hojas cuyo olor prometía que no había sido abierto en años. Pluma en mano, pergamino cerca, Hermione se dedicó a anotar varios apuntes con ánimo de llevarlos encima cuando volviera a su tiempo. Ojala consiguiera descubrir algo más para su investigación.

Así pasaron tres días en los que Hermione ya había localizado a casi todos sus conocidos, pero que dudaba si acercarse a hablarles. ¿Podía cambiar eso algo en sus vidas? Mejor no arriesgarse, pensaba en el último momento cuando poco antes se había decidido a hablarles.

Se moría de ganas por hablar con Sirius y con Remus, sobre todo con ellos; ya que los padres de Harry y los de Neville no le causaban mucha curiosidad. Por lo que podía ver la señora Weasley ya debía de haber terminado su estancia allí, y a los padres de Parvati, de Luna y de Dean no sabía cómo identificarlos. Sin embargo, sí había visto a Snape y, en contra de todo lo que había pensado durante mucho tiempo, entendía porqué el profesor de Pociones había odiado con todas sus fuerzas a Harry.

El cuarto día, un jueves que amenazaba tedio y aburrimiento, Hermione había salido a leer uno de los libros de la Biblioteca antes de que comenzara la última sesión de exámenes. Al ser menos asignaturas y menos alumnos, los exámenes se terminaban mucho antes que los TIMOS y los de Séptimo no montaban tanta bulla con el final de los exámenes como lo habrían hecho lo de Quinto; por lo que los primeros que se examinaban eran los mayores.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra y se concentró sin problemas en su lectura al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor. O al menos eso pensaba ella porque al poco rato unos cuatro individuos aparecieron para romper su tranquila armonía.

-Mira, esa es la chica que no te quita ojo de encima desde que llegó- a Hermione le sorprendió que nadie le hubiera dicho a Harry que no se parecía sólo en el físico a su padre, sino también en la voz.

-Si es que, mi belleza es arrolladora- se jactó el aludido.

Hermione no necesitaba una guía para saber quién era cada uno. Lo había oído menos veces que Harry, pero aún así eran altamente reconocibles. El segundo que había hablado se hacía llamar Canuto por sus amigos. Hermione le conocía bien, o eso creía, pues el Sirius Black que tenía ante ella no se asemejaba en nada al hombre que recordaba. Seguramente la muerte de James, su estancia en Azkaban eran las causantes de la ausencia de ese brillo en los ojos que ahora poseía.

A su lado, pelo liso, ojos entornados y barbilla un poco pronunciada estaba Remus John Lupin. Se había aprendido todos y cada uno de los nombres de los estudiantes de Séptimo de ese año, pero de Remus dudaba que se pudiera olvidar alguien tan fácilmente. Parecía un ángel de la guarda, caído, con las alas rotas, y un aura pura que pugnaba por salir a flote en sus profundos ojos.

Y sentado en el suelo, mirando el cielo, el castillo o qué se sabe qué, Hermione pudo distinguir a Peter. A diferencia de los demás, Peter no tenía ninguna característica en común con el que ella había visto. Ni siquiera Sirius se diferenciaba en tantas cosas. La mirada del muchacho era tranquila, no respiraba como si la vida le fuera en ello; sus dedos jugaban sobre la hierba, arrancando tréboles sin prestarles atención; y su voz denotaba una lealtad y una admiración a sus amigos que maravilló a Hermione.

Por un momento sintió ganas de inmortalizar ese momento, de poder describirle a Harry todo eso pero supo que no iba a ser capaz. Pues al contrario que los cuatro jóvenes que estaban sentados cerca de ella, ella sí sabía cómo acabaría la historia. Demasiado lúgubre para pasarlo por alto.

-¿Piensas convertirla en otra de tus conquistas?-preguntó Peter a Sirius y a Hermione aquello le hizo una gracia loca. Ella saliendo con Sirius Black, ¡qué locura!

-Puede. Es bonita –concedió Sirius evaluándola.

-Pues si es así, decídete rápido Canuto- le instó James

-A ver, y se puede saber por qué me metes prisas ¿eh, Cornamenta? –le increpó Sirius.

-Porque la chica se irá en cuanto hayan terminado los exámenes- le informó Remus, siempre atento a todo.

-Bueno, pero para eso aún faltan dos semanas ¿no? – Recordó Sirius –Los de Quinto tienen que terminar sus TIMOS.

-Además, que esta semana es para nosotros –agregó Peter –El sábado hay luna llena.

-Gran verdad –sentenció James dándole una palmadita a Peter en el hombro. –Por cierto, ya nos queda poco en el colegio, ¿qué vamos a hacer para despedirnos de él?

Hermione se levantó, decidida a dejar de escuchar aquella conversación o iba a terminar haciendo algo que no debía. Suspiró al recordar las palabras de Peter, _luna llena._ Sabía lo que hacían los Merodeadores cada luna llena. Le había dicho a Remus cuando se enteró de que aquello podía ser peligroso, pero ahora sentía unas ganas locas por verles. Por ver en qué se convertían cada veintiocho días, por ver algo que nadie había visto jamás. Algo que, además, nadie vería nunca.

De pronto sintió cómo chocaba contra alguien, una niña de once años, y todos los papeles que ésta llevaba se esparcían por el suelo.

-Perdona, lo siento mucho –tartamudeó con pesar y vergüenza la muchacha. Hermione se arrodilló a ayudarla y en ese momento el sonido de unos tacones le atravesó los oídos.

-Qué idiota, no me puedo creer que sea de los tuyos, Narcissa.

-Es que no es de los míos, Carrow, es escoria ¿Recuerdas? Y nosotros no tratamos con esa gente, así que no te acerques demasiado a mí.

Hermione miró de nuevo a la muchacha que había chocado contra ella y hasta que el peso de esa mirada no la hizo reaccionar, y cambiar el color de su pelo a tres tonalidades distintas, Hermione no la reconoció.

-Tonks…-murmuró sin querer.

¡Por Merlín! La última vez que había visto a Tonks yacía muerta junto a su marido, Remus, en la batalla de Hogwarts. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas sin querer.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con una mezcla de temor y agradecimiento la pequeña Tonks con el pelo de color verde botella.

Hermione asintió y se alejó de ella, simulando estar recuperada. Ese debía ser uno de los efectos secundarios de volver al pasado. Hablar con todas aquellas personas que había visto morir era un duro golpe para Hermione; y por unos instantes pensó en quedarse, en olvidar su presente y vivir en el pasado. Pero se acordó de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny y del futuro porque el que había luchado. Habían perdido demasiado pero si echaba hacia atrás ahora, ¿quién sabe si todas las muertes habrían sido en vano?

Continuó su camino hasta la cámara donde la esperaba el resto del Tribunal y ahí aguardó la llegada de los alumnos. Después de esta sesión, le quedarían tres días en Hogwarts antes de regresar al Departamento de Misterios. Allí esperaría a que Ron y los demás activasen el mecanismo que había preparado desde su casa para hacerla retroceder –o avanzar- hasta la mañana en que había dejado su casa con ánimo de conocer el Hogwarts del que todos hablaban, el Hogwarts de los Merodeadores.

Los EXTASIS de los alumnos que se presentaban a Pociones fueron mucho más breves que en el resto. Tan sólo había siete alumnos que se presentaban y a Hermione no le había costado aprender que todos sacaban un Extraordinario en ese examen. Aunque, tras saber quienes eran, lo normal era no extrañarse. Edgar Bones, comenzaba la lista seguido por Meadus Dorcas, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Marlenne McKinnon, James Potter, y Severus Snape la cerraba.

Todos ellos formarían parte de la Orden del Fénix original, tarde o temprano, al acabar Hogwarts. Juntos, de una forma que ninguno de ellos alcanzaría a comprender en aquel instante, forjarían el futuro, la esperanza.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hermione, se despidió de los profesores, quienes decidieron quedarse hablando con el personal de Hogwarts. Bajó los escalones donde se situaba la mesa de los profesores y se encaminó hacia las puertas, por donde salían unos pocos alumnos hablando animadamente.

-Es inteligente, sí señor –sentenció uno de los profesores –pero joven, muy joven

-Nunca sé es suficiente joven para luchar por el mundo –afirmó Dumbledore con una mezcla de pesar y filosofía que muchos encontraron enigmática.

La noche parecía querer comerse el castillo. El cielo oscuro envolvía el horizonte, y la calma se reflejaba en cada espejo, armadura y ventana del colegio. Hermione caminó hacia su torre, con la idea de darse un baño antes de llevar a cabo su plan de pasearse por Hogwarts en mitad de la noche. Se moría de ganas por hacer algo que siempre estuvo prohibido para ella cuando estudió en Hogwarts. Algo que, antes de haber conocido a sus amigos, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a hacer.

-Pero, ¿por qué no puedo ir con vosotros? –le llega una queja desde un rincón del pasillo que surge desde las cocinas.

-Porque no está bien, Lily. Sabes que no debes venir, lo sabes –la voz de James se convertía en un tenue susurro que desapareció en un beso.

Hermione giró la cabeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante los dos adolescentes, padres de su mejor amigo, que tenía ante ella.

-No creas que eres la única –comentó Sirius detrás de ella –Cualquiera se siente avergonzado a su lado.

Hermione le miró, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

-Así juntos parecen unas nenazas, demasiado empalagosos para la gente normal. –dictaminó como si el enamoramiento de Lily y de James fuera una enfermedad.

-No seas tan borde, Canuto –le reprendió Remus mientras salía de las cocinas acompañado por Peter y por unos cuantos pastelitos.

-Bueno, como comprenderás, estos de aquí no son lo que se dice normales- se defendió Sirius haciendo reír a Hermione.

Aquello pareció animar al merodeador que, con una señal, pidió a sus amigos que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

-¿Qué me dices de dar una vuelta?-le propuso Sirius cuando se quedaron solos.

Hermione, que acababa de darse cuenta del pequeño detalle, asintió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Pasearon por los jardines del castillo hablando de cosas superficiales, sin importancia. Hermione no podía decir gran cosa sin delatarse, así que prefería callar y escuchar. Oír hablar a Sirius era algo hipnótico. Su voz era una suave melodía que hacía callar todas las advertencias que se acumulaban en la mente de la chica. Ahora comprendía mejor porqué Sirius Black había sido un ligón en ciernes. Era sumamente difícil resistirse a su encanto. Sobre todo cuando empezó a hablar de libertad.

Era un rebelde. Su causa era su lucha. Su alma pedía a gritos independencia; su corazón, lealtad. Hermione le escuchaba embelesada, tanto que, por un momento, se olvidó de donde estaba, de qué hacía ahí, de quién era ella y quién era él.

Los ojos oscuros de Sirius chocaron con los de Hermione y acto seguido descendieron a sus labios. Hermione, al percatarse de ello, desvió la mirada. En esa realidad ella tenía tres años más que él, pero en verdad él tenía veinte años más que ella. Algo, sin duda, escandaloso. Eso sin contar que para Sirius ella no era sino una más en su vitrina de trofeos.

Sirius pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando porque le cogió la mano y la acercó hasta él.

-¿Sabes? Tus ojos tienen algo que me recuerdan a las magas de las leyendas –Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sirius le puso un dedo sobre ellos -. Es como si hubieras vivido en otro mundo, en otra época, como si supieras todo lo que va a pasar. ¿Es así?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero acercó sus dedos a sus labios para liberarlos del temblor que les controlaba desde que los dedos de Sirius se habían colocado sobre ellos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, como si su idea anterior fuera absurda.

-Provengo de una de las familias de la nobleza mágica. He visto tantas leyendas que se han hecho realidad que ya no me extrañaría nada. Sin embargo, si es así… déjate llevar.

El cuerpo de Hermione se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía tener Sirius las palabras justas en el momento adecuado? Era un brujo con las palabras; un Don Juan que parecía querer descubrir en sus conquista a su Inés; un príncipe azul destinado a habitar en los sueños de un montón de adolescentes, pero sólo en sus sueños.

-¿Dejarme… llevar?-susurró con voz ronca.

Sirius acortó la distancia entre ambos, colocó sus manos en la cara de la chica que le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía, oía, vivía.

-Esta noche. –Prometió Sirius mientras avanzaba, desplazando a Hermione hasta el tronco de un árbol.- Yo no seré Sirius Black, ni tú serás Hermione Granger. Yo me desharé de mi identidad y mis ansías de libertad; tú, de tus recuerdos y de lo que sabes. Me dejarás enseñarte un mundo nuevo; me enseñarás tus encantos. Yo seré el príncipe que habita en las fantasías de todas las chicas; y tú serás mi hada, el amante de las leyendas que hechiza con algo más que con magia.

Sirius no había terminado de hablar cuando Hermione supo que ella ya había caído en sus redes. ¿Qué era verdad sobre lo que había dicho? Probablemente nada, pero llegado un punto Hermione desconocía ya, qué era realidad y qué sueño. Se despojó de su conciencia a la vez que ayudaba a Sirius a deshacerse también de sus ropas. Un beso debajo de la oreja que se convirtió en un morisco al llegar al cuello. Las manos de Hermione se desplazaron hasta la cintura de Sirius y desató su pantalón. Después, éstas escalaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron y sin querer cayó al suelo. Sirius siguió su camino y se colocó sobre ella. La camisa, el jersey de Gryffindor descansaban sobre la hierba, al lado de la falda, de los tacones y la blusa de Hermione.

-Probablemente si me duermo ahora no recuerde nada de lo que haya pasado, ¿no?-tanteó Sirius como si siguiera hablando de historias míticas. –Seguramente sólo recuerde tus ojos para el resto de mi vida, y viva con ellos sin decírselo a nadie.

Los dedos de Sirius dibujaron el contorno que la figura de Hermione creaba sobre la hierba. Hermione se incorporó y con la mano que no se apoyaba dándole estabilidad acercó el rostro de Sirius a sus labios, para volverlo a besar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_¿Qué os ha parecido el 2º capi? Sé que parece muy largo y tal, pero es que no me daba la gana que Hermione, nada más llegar, se liara con Sirius. Además, que me parece que si ella viajase al pasado haría eso ¿no? Yo al menos, si viajara a la época de los Merodeadores lo haría: intentar ver a todos los que conocía._

_Eso sí, sigo con que todos los nombres son canons, y no sé si habéis notado lo mal que me cae Alecto, pero bueno, la respuesta de Narcissa era tan tentadora que no he podido evitarla._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado; sobre todo a ti Denu._

_Mañana el último ;) _


	3. De tiempo, besos y algo

**De tiempos, besos y algo que nadie supo explicar **

Sólo habían pasado dos horas cuando Hermione despertó, con el brazo de Sirius abrazando sus caderas. Al principio se asustó y corrió a vestirse al son de los aullidos de la noche. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su habitación no supo qué hacer. Se metió en la ducha y sus dedos acariciaron el rastro de besos que Sirius le había dado tiempo antes. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar y abrió el grifo. El agua de la ducha también quiso ayudar pero parecía que ella misma había caído presa de esos embrujos de los que le había hablado Sirius.

Llegó el viernes, y con él el sábado. Sólo quedaban dos días y se tendría que marchar. No vería a Sirius nunca más, así que era mejor olvidar lo que pasó. Tenía a Ron en su vida, y Hermione le quería más que a nada, pero entonces no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, esa noche había luna llena; y Hermione quería ver el fenómeno del que todos los que conocían el secreto de los Merodeadores le habían hablado.

Sabía que eso podía ser un peligro pero, después de aquella noche, le daba igual. Además, sería la forma perfecta de despedirse para siempre de Sirius_. Para siempre_.

Esa noche, cuando el manto de estrellas quiso comerse las almenas de Hogwarts y el murmullo del Bosque Prohibido alzó su canto hacia la luna; Hermione se escabulló hasta las afueras del castillo.

Un aullido le hizo sobresaltarse y agarró con más fuerza su varita. Avanzó hasta el Lago y allí vio el espectáculo que había ido a vislumbrar.

Sirius había hablado de una brujería propia de cuentos, de historias antiguas, de leyendas. Había hablado de amor, sin acordarse de que para él, el amor no estaba en las mujeres que compartían su cama con él por las noches. Había hablado demasiado sobre algo que no comprendía; porque lo que verdaderamente formaba parte de él se había quedado en su alma. Encerrado en su corazón, sus sueños y su mundo de fantasía, sólo lo compartía con sus amigos.

Hermione susurró sus nombres mientras sus ojos iban de uno en otro.

Cornamenta. Un ciervo demasiado alto, bello, perfecto para no ser considerado excepcional. Su cornamenta, una pieza de un alto valor, pugnaba por atrapar la luna, por jugar con ella, sin importarle lo lejos que estuviera de él.

Lunático. Sus pupilas, propias de un lobo, reflejaban la luna en su máxima esencia. Sus rasgos faciales estaban demacrados, confusos en la noche; pero su aullido era de todo menos terrorífico. Parecía una canción, una melodía que los dioses inmortales habían compuesto para él, para ellos.

Colagusano. No era un animal tan formidable como sus amigos, pero desde su posición de vigía sobre el lomo de Cornamenta, la rata perdía la mirada en el horizonte. Exactamente igual que cuando habitaba en el cuerpo de Peter Petigrew.

Canuto. Y al final Sirius Black, el Grim del que Ron se había asustado tantas veces, al que ella había despreciado otras tantas. No era el perro pulgoso que había conocido, sino un alegre cachorro demasiado grande para que una persona que no fuera Hagrid lo sujetara sin peligro.

Reían, corrían, jugaban en el agua. La luna era su amiga, su compañera de juegos, su espía. La noche los absorbía y compartía con ellos su más pura esencia. Hermione se maravilló de que el secreto que estaba contemplando. Y en el mismo instante en que sonrió sabiendo que, por aquello que estaba viendo, todo había merecido la pena; en que comprendió lo que había significado para todos la muerte de James y Lily; en que deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido en esa época, los cuatro volvieron la cabeza hacia ella.

Después, la oscuridad cayó sobre todo y no sintió nada.

_-_-_

La enfermería estaba repleta de estudiantes que sufrían estrés por los exámenes. Había varias camas vacías, sin nadie grave.

-Venga, Poppy, déjame entrar. Usted sabe que no le voy a hacer nada a la señorita que no le haya hecho ya –le suplicaba alguien a la señora Pomfrey y Hermione se maravilló al descubrir que era Sirius.

-¿Cómo estás, princesa? –le preguntó éste tras convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que con diez minutos eran suficientes.

-Bien, creo –suspiró Hermione mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Sirius. Se le veía algo ansioso, preocupado e incluso enfadado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó omitiendo el venir _al bosque a vernos._

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- quiso salir inmune Hermione a sus preguntas.

-Podría haberte pasado algo –se preocupó Sirius.

-Sabes que no. –sentenció Hermione sin saber porqué decía aquello.

Sirius suspiró. Nunca entendería a las chicas. ¿Por qué eran tan extrañas? Sobre todo aquella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Desaparecer. –afirmó Hermione, esta vez más segura.

-¿Desaparecer?-repitió Sirius como un idiota -¿Por qué?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste –sentenció Hermione enigmática.

Sirius se sentó sobre su cama instándole a que le explicara a qué se refería. Hermione le acarició la cabeza, como a un niño pequeño.

-Lo que pasó esa noche fue bonito, bonito pero no fue real. Tal como tú dijiste soy parte de una leyenda, de algo que no existe en verdad. Soy algo que quizás conozcas algún día, algo que nunca entenderás, que puede que tengas en porciones pequeñas pero nunca en su máxima esencia.

Aquel discurso era complicado hasta para Hermione, mas sabía tantas cosas que no podía contar. Lo que había pasado el jueves había sido bellísimo, un canto de amor con el que todas las chicas que conocía habían soñado alguna vez. Sabía que ambos tenían que olvidarlo; Sirius para que la historia no cambiara; ella, para ser feliz con Ron.

-Señorito Black, por favor levántese –le pidió Madame Pomfrey unos minutos después –La señorita Granger tiene otra visita.

Sirius se levantó y tanto él como Hermione se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Griselda Marchbanks.

-Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero nos ha llegado la carta de que su traslador está listo.

-¿Un día antes de lo previsto?-se sorprendió Hermione

-No lo entiendo, sin embargo, es lo que hay. Deber usted regresar inmediatamente al Ministerio. –Miró un momento a Sirius y una risita suficiente acudió a ella- Le doy quince minutos para estar en el Hall.

Hermione asintió y Sirius decidió salir fuera mientras ella se vestía a toda prisa.

¿Qué podía haber pasado para que Ron, Harry y Ginny activaran el mecanismo de los giratiempos antes de lo previsto? ¿Y si les había pasado algo grave? ¿Y si había cambiado algo en el futuro? Hermione se estremeció y casi no acertó a calzarse bien los zapatos negros que le habían dejado cerca de su cama.

Corrió por las escaleras, hacia el Hall, todo lo deprisa que pudo. Sin embargo, la voz de Sirius la detuvo. _Por última vez_.

-Perdona, Hermione, pero ¿qué quisiste decir con aquello? ¿A qué te referías? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Volveré a verte alguna vez?

Hermione suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había tantas que podía decirle y ninguna de ellas iba a ser tan absurda como la verdad. Tan absurda y tan difícil de creer.

-Sólo soy un sueño, recuérdalo. El sueño de una noche de verano, de algo que pasó, de algo parecido a la libertad y al amor. –le explicó Hermione sellando sus palabras con un beso sobre los labios de Sirius.

Tras esto, continuó bajando las escaleras como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo a las chicas- sentenció Sirius a James, que había aparecido cuando Hermione comenzó a alejarse de su amigo.

-Pero ni ahora ni nunca –rió James y Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No, ha sido esta chica. El sueño de una noche de verano- Sirius suspiró sin llegar a comprender porqué esa frase le había afectado tanto

-Pobre soñador –le revolvió James el pelo a Sirius -¿Podrás olvidarla?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, ignorando la respuesta. Miró al suelo y distinguió un pergamino que, probablemente, se le habría caído a Hermione al echar a correr. Lo desplegó y lo leyó:

"El tiempo sólo es el recuerdo del futuro. La utopía de los sueños. Controlar los sueños es controlar el tiempo."

-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó James alucinado sin encontrarle sentido alguna a las frases inconexas que Hermione había escrito en el pergamino.

-Ni idea –negó Sirius y se encogió de hombros- pero da igual.

Y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, de donde sólo saldría para quedarse en su memoria para siempre. Como si fuera el zapatito de cristal de la Cenicienta que nunca encontró de nuevo.

_-_-_-

Varios años después, o quizás, a las tres horas siguientes Hermione se encontraba a la puerta de la casa de los Potter, donde le habían indicado que la habían llamado, con el corazón en un puño. Llamó a la puerta, jadeando, y cuando Ginny le abrió la puerta se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algo grave? ¿Ron está bien?

-Hola Hermione, me alegro de verte yo también –le contestó Ginny sonriente.

-¡¡Ginny!!

-Está bien, está bien. –Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella y la guió hasta el jardín – ven a ver esto.

Ginny guió a Hermione hasta su propio jardín. Allí, bajo un sauce llorón, hermosamente cuidado estaba la lápida de una tumba que Hermione conocía bien. Era la de Sirius Black, la del padrino de Harry que había conocido tras su salida de Azkaban. De una persona completamente diferente a la que ella había conocido estos días. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Ayer estaba Harry aquí hablando con Sirius –le contó Ginny –cuando nos llamó a Ron y a mí porque algo había cambiado en el epitafio.

-¿El epitafio? –repitió sorprendida Hermione. El epitafio era la leyenda que había unido a los Merodeadores tanto tiempo, _mis intenciones no son buenas_. Algo que Sirius nunca se había cansado de decir.

-¿Qué pone? –preguntó

-Míralo tú misma –le instó Ginny y Hermione se arrodilló para ver mejor las letras. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconoció las frases que había copiado del libro del tiempo de la Sección Prohibida.

-¿Y cómo os habéis podido enterar? No se supone que solo quien viaja tiene conciencia absoluta de lo que pasó, pasa y pasará. –dudó Hermione

-Bueno, nadie entiende el tiempo, Hermione. Y por mucho que nos empeñemos en ello, creo que seguirá siendo un misterio –filosofeó Ginny mientras la convencía de volver a casa. –Vamos, nos tienes que contar un montón de cosas.

-Sí –afirmó Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, lo que había vivido había sido algo como un sueño. Algo que nunca llegaría a materializarse; pero que, al igual que Sirius, llevaría en su corazón hasta el día de su muerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pues aquí está el último capi. En fin, mis deseos para que os guste es aún mayor, si cabe, que en los otros dos capis. Más que nada porque espero no haberos decepcionado. Ya sabéis, a veces las cosas prometen mucho y de pronto, zas, te llevas un buen golpe. _

_Pero bueno, dejo la filosofía para estos porque al final le he cambiado el título porque Filosofía incomprensible, que era el original me parece más un comentario que define el capi, e incluso el fic entero. _

_En fin, que en contra de lo que pensaba me he encariñado más con Peter que con cualquier otro pj y diooooos, decidme que les hice IC, por favor!! Y sino, mandadme una ayuda, lo reeditaré y le hará IC a quien fue OoC (dios, creo que se notó mucho cuál era mi miedo, ¿no? :P)_

_Pues eso, ya dejo de dar guerra. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un besazo muy grande a todas._

_En especial a Denu, que hoy cumple 18, y a Learilla, que está loca de remate. :D_

_Besos_

_Shio ^^ _


End file.
